


For My Fallen

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (these tags are on a "just in case" basis, Alternate Universe, Body Horror, M/M, angel au, implied gore, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: With reinvigorated fervor, he commanded the winds to support him with the leverage he needed. The small tear in the surface, soon gave way and ripped open as if banishing its own prisoner.The recoil sent Ventus soaring, never letting go of his prize hard earned. Tumbling against the turbulence of night winds,as  his wings followed the jet streams, was he able to right himself.Re-positioning his hold on precious cargo, he made headway to a clearing, away from the ocean that dared to claim what was rightfully his.





	For My Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. Another drabble.  
It's a little messy but. MER.

Fallen Angels.

Only when the gravest of Sins are committed are they cast out from the heavens.  
They are submerged in the deepest depths of darkness, forsaken to never reemerge, tainted and their holiness sapped away, their wings torn and burned.  
Left to be lost in the shadows cast by the gods, eyes sealed shut, never to gaze upon the light again. Voices stolen, so they may never cry.

Alas.  
The Angel's have often times taken pity, their love for their fallen brethren bursting radiantly like a star. Their tears may purify the damned, their kisses gift them back their song. Caress and embrace them, they will pull them out of the ground so they may stand once again.

Ventus was such a pure, bright and just Angel.  
When his other half took the blame, and fell, his heart nearly shattered.

Countless moons did he search for him. All the shadows looked the same, this prison meant to last an eternity. But he could never mistake the heartbeat that reverberated in sync with his own.

Swooping down from the moonless, starlit sky, his wings casting deeper shadows onto the dismal blanket of darkness. Casting doubt from his heart, he reached into chasm. Sifting through the tendrils that threatened to pull him under, digging into his skin, tearing and splitting. Drinking in his light like a parched desert in a storm.

At last, his fingertips brushed a familiar wrist. He grasped it quickly as if it might slip away, thrust his other arm within the black sea. Ventus flapped his wings, pulling with all his might. His breath harsh, lungs screaming for purchase.

A battle that would have seemed hopeless had the hand he held not breached the surface. Though transformed into a dark, beastly claws, those slender fingers were unmistakable.

With reinvigorated fervor, he commanded the winds to support him with the leverage he needed. The small tear in the surface, soon gave way and ripped open as if banishing it's own prisoner.

The recoil sent Ventus soaring, never letting go of his prize hard earned. Tumbling against the turbulence of night winds,as his wings followed the jet streams, was he able to right himself.  
Re-positioning his hold on precious cargo, he made headway to a clearing, away from the ocean that dared to claim what was rightfully his.

The grass he gently settled upon withered and faded, the soil beneath sapped clean of any nutrients. Nothing will ever grow here again.  
But that mattered not to him. Steeling himself, he sat his treasure upright before him and gazed upon what they had become.

Monster was nothing short of what he would describe. Mass of darkness, a fog that changed before his eyes. The shadows you see in the corner of your eyes. A shapeshifter, you can never know what form it will take.

Yet the lingering silhouette of a man still laid beneath, a hand, an arm, a chest, neck, cheek, lips. All familiar things he traced with his fingers, his thumb gracing over a cold, silenced mouth.

They had yet to make any movement, the spark of life they had locked away deep within them that the darkness had slowly been excavating his body to find and devour. Ventus leaned in, the stench of rot and decay, and that very unique scent that came from darkness, of an ocean of salt and brine, nearly sent bile to his throat, this would not deter him.

Pressing his lips against it, pouring all his love and life force he could into the form before him. His own natural scent of spring on the wind, fresh blossoms and showers. Morning dew and cotton cascaded and washed away the decay. The coat of black receding revealing porcelain skin.

A sharp intake of breath, a new life coming born before his eyes. Trembling hands still donned with black claws, tenderly brushed the hands planted on his face. They tried to speak, but only tar fell from their lips, voice gurgled and muffled.

Ventus' tears finally relented, but that's what he needed now. Sitting up on his knees, positioning his head above the other's, hands on either side of their face, tilting them to face upwards. Pressing his thumbs on eyelids, prying them open with a sickening squelch. He let his tears fall heavily from his eyes, to the empty sockets below.

Cascading like sunlit rain, his golden tears filled the holes until they overflowed, soon they weren't just his tears alone.

One blink, then several in succession, newly reformed eyes gazed back at him, unlike the shimmering rubies they once were, they shined like amber. A harvest moon on the darkest of cloudy skies.

Ventus combed his fingers through soft midnight hair, the grin on his face as more tears fell. A sob choking his vocals. He had had doubts that the stories were true. But here he was. His beloved was staring right back at him. Holding him onto him like he couldn't believe it either.

They held each other's gaze until dawn teased at the horizon. It was always darkest before the sun rises. The glow of tears and honey kissed eyes the only source of light alongside the fading stars.

Fingers gently caressed reddened cheeks, cheeks left in the dark for too long, bending down to kiss away the tears that still streamed away. Resting forehead to forehead, breathing in the reborn scent of the other.

The smell of fall leaves, fields of harvest and spices, a crisp chill in the changing of the seasons. His opposite that completed him. The relaxation that came after a harsh, burning summer.

Another gentle kiss, tasting the warmth, like kindling for a fire. Pine and cinnamon. Home.

A whisper so quiet, only meant for him, riddled with sorrow and joy, regret and relief, exasperated like a prayer, "Ventus… "

"My Vanitas…" he returned, reaffirming his hold, he felt he could collapse just from hearing his voice alone.

A small hiccup escaped Vanitas' throat, "You came for me… found me…"

His resolve burning, he held even tighter, his hand drawing down the back, between where wings used to sprout by his shoulder blades, mindful not to touch there, the phantom pain could send him spiraling.

"And I would again, and again, until the end of time."

Vanitas buried his face into his love's chest his arms still too weak to wrap around him, but his fingers clasped onto the holy robes, stained in inky coal, remnants of his exile, that he would accept again and again, if it kept Ventus safe. But he won't tell him that, it'll only make him sad. But he was sure he already knew.

Tugging on his sleeves, he beckoned Ventus back down to meet his eyes. His tired limbs reached to pull him closer, hands planted on either side of his face. Thumbs wiping away the tears that relentlessly continued to fall.

"I love you." He breathed with what little stretched his had in his lungs.

With a whimsical sigh, Ventus leaned to close the gap between them, "I love you." Sealing their words in a kiss.

Daybreak left them breathless, the light shined upon them like a promise.


End file.
